fanonshockfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan Futuristics Wiki:About
If a user stumbled on this site, they might not know what the is. This guide is meant to help that user learn what exactly the wiki is. What the Fan Futuristics Wiki is The is a site, run through Wikia, that allows Wikia users to create and edit articles about the Bioshock universe. However, unlike our sister wiki The Bioshock Wiki, we are not here to create a comprehensive guide to the Bioshock games and Bioshock universe. Instead, we use the setting created by the Bioshock games to expand upon that universe. Here, we write about characters, places, or groups who live within the Bioshock universe. The articles that we write are made in an encyclopedic fashion that allows the user to present the facts on the page to the reader as though it were an actual article while still giving the reader a large degree of control and artistic freedom within their writing. All articles on the wiki should be able to be held to the standard inscribed above. The wiki and the articles on it should always try to measure up as close as possible to this standard. In order for this idea to remain clear, below are some things that the users of the should avoid turning the wiki into. What the is not... ...run by 2K Games The was constructed by fans of the Bioshock series to provide enjoyment for other fans. It is not owned by, and claims no allegiance to, 2K Games or Irrational Games. ...a canon information wiki This wiki is not meant to provide a guide to the Bioshock series. It does not attempt to provide information about the Bioshock universe, nor does it attempt to help users with their game-related problems. Ideally, even the characters presented in the Bioshock games should not be talked about. The wiki is for any user to use Bioshock as a basis for their articles. ...a "do whatever you want" wiki The wiki isn't meant as a playground. No, we still have limits. You should be able to properly structure articles before you start making them here. And, the wiki isn't meant for more Jacks or Deltas. Keep that in mind. To expand on what we do not want on this wiki is "almighty" type characters or really any character that has an unrealistic personality. For example, don't make your character come off as someone who is fearless and can kill anything. You need to remember an important aspect of Rapture "everything is out to get you, you are not safe". There should be very few moments when you character feels safe. Furthermore, when you write, you should write to entertain, not just to entertain yourself but to entertain the reader. People do not want to read about how much a badass your character is or how strong your organization is or how technologically advanced your settlement is. Write about plausible situations and DO YOUR RESEARCH BEFORE WRITING SOMETHING. If you are trying to get your settlement a form of technology DO RESEARCH to see if they can plausibly get that technology under their circumstances. Another point we cannot stress enough on here is plausibility. We do not tolerate implausible situations, technologies, etc. This is why you must DO YOUR RESEARCH before making any type of article. If you want to get off to a good start here DO SOME RESEARCH. ...a roleplaying wiki is not an RP (roleplaying) wiki. It is true that we do roleplay on this site but you should not come here for that reason. What does Canon mean? And Fanon? Canon: The 'real' Bioshock universe, made by the creators of the game. Wikipedia's definition is: "Canon, in terms of a fictional universe, is any material that is considered to be "genuine," or can be directly referenced as material produced by the original author or creator of a series." Fanon: Additions to the Bioshock universe (i.e: factions, places, characters), made by fans of the game. Urban dictionary's definition is: "Fanon is the collection concepts and ideas that are normally used in most fan fiction, but don't really exist in the real story's canon." Want To Get Off To A Good Start? Basically, if you want to get on the good side of members on this Wikia then you should follow these pointers: *Follow the rules, our rule page is short as to not-overwhelm and bore you, and they offer guidelines so that we may keep the from becoming a bland fanon site where people create articles for the simple reason of stroking their own egos. *When somebody goes on the discussion page of an article you created to point out something in your article that does not make sense/is written badly/is against the rules then do not make stupid excuses, such as: "this is my first article, please lay off guys"|"Not everything has to be realistic, this is based off of Bioshock after all". Excuses such as those are sure ways to get yourself screamed at. Regardless of whether this is your first article or not, it is still under scrutiny and it still needs to be up to this site's standards. Furthermore, yes, things in your articles have to be realistic, this fanon may extend on Bioshock's canon but we adhere to reason, logic, and the laws of physics. We may have an interesting sense of humor... If one of our members makes an odd comment about something or phrases their requests or statements in a strange manner, feel free to call them out on it. However, please consider the possibility that they are simply joking with you. Many jokes are inside jokes that you will learn of later. About